91 Days- Familial Bonds
by SilentJo
Summary: Angelo and Nero are two men that have lost everything due to their pasts. They have a chance to start over, but when the sins of their past reemerge will their futures be lost as well? Family is everything when that is all you are left with.


The loud snap of a gunshot permeated the air behind Angelo Lagusa as he walked along the shoreline. He came to a halt in response to the actions of the man behind him. The man who, just like now, had pulled the trigger and missed him seven years ago. Angelo hung his head and allowed a smirk to emerge on his usually stoic face.

"Some things just ain't meant to change, are they?" Angelo said to Nero Vanetti.

"On the contrary, this is where everything changes, kid." Nero replied as he approached Angelo. "What good would it do me to kill you right here in front of the ocean? What happened to my family won't change if I snuff you out. You so much as told me yourself that getting your revenge didn't give you what you hoped for. One more dead body on top of the mountain we left behind in Loveless ain't gonna make anything change."

Angelo looked up at the sky and closed his eyes. "I thought I had everything going right, ya know? I was so sure the plans I made would work just the way I expected them to. But... I never took into account the possibility that I'd actually see you as an okay guy." He opened his eyes and turned to face Nero, who had let the arm holding the gun fall to his side. "I meant what I said, you know. I didn't want to kill you. Not after having to live and work with you for the last three months. God forgive me, not even after Corteo..." Angelo's eyes grew glassy as he remembered how he had put his vengeance ahead of one of his oldest and truest friends. A sin he could never hope to atone for, especially after realizing that getting his revenge left him just as empty and lost as he had been after his family was killed.

"I didn't miss, Angelo. I just shot and killed Avilio Bruno, that's all. He was an empty shell of a man that only lived for death and revenge. He's gone now, you got me kid? This is where Angelo Lagusa returns to the land of the living."

"Where do we go from here, Nero? What are two guys that lost everything supposed to do next? That new Don Strega is determined to kill you, and even offered me an out for doing the deed myself. I told him that I didn't care anymore and I meant that. I'm done with this shit. But they obviously are not."

"I know, we have one of 'em on our tail now. Probably caught on to us at that diner on the road. And it'll likely be like this for some time."

"A life lived staring behind your back ain't much of a life, Nero."

"Yeah, but since when have you ever known me to be a pansy and just give up, kid? I told ya, you don't need a reason to live. Just live. The way I see it, we're two guys that have each been given a second chance at living. Let's just keep looking forward and try not to fuck it up this time." Nero put his arm across Angelo's shoulder as they continued their walk along the beach.

 ****Three Months Later****

"Geez it's so frickin' hot here! What made you think of Florida anyway, Angelo? Give me that before you drop it like the last case!" Nero whined as he took the wooden crate of canned pineapples out of Angelo's hands as he moved them off of their delivery truck.

"It looked like a bright place from the brochure, and close to the ocean too." Angelo replied with his usual unemotional tone.

"Too bad that brochure of yours didn't tell you how damn hot and muggy it is here. My balls feel like they're marinating in a swamp!"

"Thanks, that's an mental image I could've done without..."

The two finished their delivery to the last general store on their schedule for the day and drove back to their place. It was a small one-bedroom apartment right next to the beach. With the ocean at their backs, it made keeping an eye out for any mafia goons a little easier. Nero made contact with the few remaining people in Loveless that he could trust. Their information kept the two ahead of any possible threats. Unfortunately for them, the King's arms were indeed long, and Nero's most recent call bore some bad news.

"What do ya mean we gotta go back, Nero?! We're finally settled in here and ain't got no one on our backs, and you wanna waltz right back into their clutches?"

"They got Fio." Nero said with a serious tone. Angelo's rebuttal for Nero's response was lost when he heard that. Nero's sister Fio, who had married a Galassia just to keep the peace between the two families, had been sent away after her husband's death. "She's a Galassia by marriage carrying a Galassia child. I thought she'd be safe from any of the repercussions of the Vanetti Family extermination. I dared not get in touch with her, for fear that something would happen to her. It looks like the new Don caught on to her whereabouts and is using her to draw me out."

Angelo didn't know what to say. He had finally felt like he was starting to move on with his life, and here was that old shadowy past stepping over his threshold once more. Nero was going with or without him, Angelo knew that. But why did it feel like he had to go too?

"Nero... You know there's only one way for this to play out. They don't wanna chat, they want you dead!"

"I KNOW THAT! THEY'RE HOLDING THE ONLY FAMILY I GOT LEFT AGAINST ME, THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO DO, HUH?!" Nero went off, his anger and frustration echoing through as he screamed. He took a few deep breaths and started to calm down. "I'm sorry, but she's all I have left in the world, man. There's no choice for me here. It's not fair to drag you back into this shit though, I realize that. I'll go on my own."

"Nah. That won't work. But I'm starting to get an idea that just might. It's obvious that they want you dead, but don't you think that the Galassias would want to see the man that pulled the trigger on Don Galassia taken out even more?"

Nero nodded as he realized what Angelo was getting at. "I see, so what, we go up there together and I use you as a bargaining chip for getting Fio back? You really think that'd work?"

"Strega offered me a deal, remember? If I took you out, I'd be free from the Galassia's retribution. I say we go in there under the assumption that you're turning me in. Then we take them by surprise with me turning against you like Strega expects me to do so I can go free."

Nero replied, "And while they're trying to figure out just who's betraying who, we grab Fio and take as many of those bastards down as we can on our way out the door."

"Precisely." answered Angelo, who walked away to prepare for the road trip. He packed light, as did Nero. Their plans didn't require them to stay for long, after all.

 ****Days later, in Loveless****

"Well at least we can get some real food now that we're in town. I swear if I die with no better a last meal than some canned pineapples I will haunt you to the end of your days, kid." Nero said as they got out of their car and stretched after their drive up from Florida. They got a quick bite at one of Nero's favorite hangouts and went over their plan one more time from beginning to end before heading out to the location Nero's contact had given him.

"Never thought I'd be here again. Well, no time like the present Nero." said Angelo as he walked ahead of Nero with his hands bound heavily in rope in front of him. The guards stationed at the entrance patted the two of them down before escorting them into the building.

"Well, if it isn't the Prodigal Son himself, Nero Vanetti. And what do we have here? Angelo Lagusa, the man that shot our previous Don in cold blood. You never know what you'll bring in when you cast a net out, eh boys?" said Don Strega as he walked towards them with two men accompanying him.

"It's been a long journey, how about we have a chat and see if we can work out a way for everyone to leave here happy today. As you see I brought with me the guy that killed your boss. I'm sure the grieving Galassia family would love to see to it that this guy is dealt with properly for his actions."

Strega spoke up at this, "And I suppose for your trouble, you'd like us to return your sister into your care? Lucas, go fetch the lovely lady for me." One of the men at the Don's side nodded and walked out of the room.

"See, easy peasy. No need for any harsh words or actions, we're all respectable men here. Well, almost all of us." Nero laughed, nudging Angelo in his side. The angry expression on Angelo's face grew more so and just as Nero went to jab his elbow into him again, Angelo dodged him and swung his arms around Nero's neck, using the rope binding his hands to choke him out.

"Hey Strega, that deal you made me still valid? I may not have taken him out on the Island like you asked, but here he is right in front of you. He dies and I walk, right? I get what I want seeing him dead, I got no more beef with you mafia fellas after he's gone. What do you say?" Angelo yelled out as he struggled to keep Nero under control.

Strega began to laugh as Lucas returned to the room with Fio, who was visibly pregnant. "How about this shit, fellas? They're so driven to stay alive they're willing to throw the other guy to the wolves! I say we let 'em fight it out. Keep us entertained and we may just let the winner walk out of here alive."

Angelo began dragging Nero around with the rope, swinging him back and forth wildly as they moved closer to the four men surrounding Strega. The guards started yelling and laughing at the fight they saw in front of them, encouraging them to fight dirty. Nero regained his footing and used his strength to throw Angelo forward and into the crowd of guards, knocking two of them to the ground.

"Oh man, I'm sorry about that friend, lemme help ya up." Nero said to one of the guards that had been knocked on his ass. He offered his hand to the fallen man while Angelo lay still on the ground. The guard took his hand and once he was on his feet, Nero snatched the gun from the man's holster and shot him point-blank in the chest. Angelo rolled over and threw off the ropes that had bound his hands together. The guard that was still on the ground drew his gun but Angelo blocked him from extending his arm, twisting the gun around and making the man fire the gun at himself. Angelo freed the gun from the dying man's hand and stood up against the other two guards and Strega.

"Shoot them you sons a bitches!" yelled Strega as he shielded himself with the two remaining guards.

"FIO! GET TO THE CAR OUTSIDE!" yelled Nero as he ran behind a support column for cover. He started to fire towards Strega, giving Fio enough cover to get out of the house. Angelo fired at them from his side of the room as well, taking out one of the guards as he emptied his gun on them. Nero shot the other guard dead and held his fire as Strega himself fell to his knees on the floor next to his fallen men.

"This isn't over Vanetti! I'll see you hung right in the middle of downtown Loveless by the end of the day!"

Angelo threw the empty gun aside and walked up to the dead man next to Strega, pulling his gun off of him and aiming it at Strega. "Deal's off." he said as he fired a shot into the side of Strega's head.

"Holy shit, it freakin' worked! I can't believe your crazy plan..." Nero exclaimed.

"Now isn't the time Nero, we gotta get outta here fast. The rest of Strega's men are on the way. Let's go!" said Angelo as he patted Nero on the shoulder and gestured towards the door. Fio was laying down in the backseat of their car as they approached. She had been crying but calmed her sobbing when she saw them come outside.

"Oh my God Nero, I was so scared! I didn't think they'd come for me, I swear! Are you okay, are ya hurt?"

"No, no we're fine. We're leaving though, so hold on!" Nero said as he and Angelo got into the car and sped off. Some guards had already begun to appear around the perimeter of the building, firing off shots at the car as they drove out of the yard. Nero looked in the rear view mirror and saw men grouping together and getting into several cars. They were just passing through the entrance gate when one of the guards stationed there fired into the car. Nero caught a bullet in his shoulder as they passed, briefly losing control of the car as they got onto the main road.

"Aww shit, this fuckin' hurts!" exclaimed Nero as he sped through the town roads and clutched at his wounded shoulder. Fio began to cry again as Angelo stared ahead, thinking of what their best move should be.

 _If the Galassias catch up to us before we can get across the bridge we're as good as dead. But Nero can't keep driving in his condition either. C'mon Angelo, think! This guy just wanted to save his family. They gotta have the best chance possible to get out of this alive._ His quick wits shortly gave him an answer. _I know what needs to be done._

"Hey Nero, before the bridge there's a turn-off that's hidden on the right, stop the car there." Angelo said, and Nero complied without argument. Angelo and Fio got out of the car, and Angelo helped Nero out of the driver's seat and laid him down in the backseat, wrapping his shoulder with the spare clothes he had brought for the trip. He then opened up the trunk and took out the machine gun that they had brought with them. Upon seeing it, Fio realized what Angelo intended to do.

"Can you drive, Fio?" Angelo asked.

"Well, yeah I could. But what about you?" She replied, looking at Angelo with sad, tired eyes.

"Never mind about me, you get in that car and you drive like Hell and don't you stop until you're over that bridge and outta Illinois. Nero can tell you where to go from there." Nero tried to sit up but the pain from his shoulder prevented him from doing so.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Angelo? Get your ass back in the car and let's get going! They're gonna catch up to us!"

"I know that, which is why I'm staying behind to keep them off your backs for good. It's better this way, Nero, you'll see. You go ahead and move forward with your sister and her kid and give that second chance a real try."

Nero did manage to lean forward at that, reaching out and grabbing Angelo's shirt sleeve. With tears in his eyes that weren't just from the pain of a gunshot wound, he again begged for Angelo to get back in the car with them.

"I'm not gonna let you just walk yourself out there and die like that! After all the shit that's happened, all we've been through... You said that you were my brother after Frate died. That makes you family, and we're not leaving you behind!" Nero desperately tried to hold onto Angelo, but the pain in his shoulder had weakened him considerably, and when Angelo pulled away, he didn't have the strength left to resist him.

"It's because of that familial bond that I'm doing this. There's no more time left, Fio get out of here now and take care of him. Nero, you keep your head together and protect Fio and her kid. I'll see ya when I see ya. So get going while you can!" Angelo struggled to keep his voice from cracking as he finished his goodbyes. Fio got behind the wheel and thanked him before speeding away towards the bridge. He could hear Nero yelling his name, and it wasn't until they got far enough away to where he couldn't hear him anymore that Angelo's eyes filled with tears.

"I'll see ya when I see ya." He repeated as he saw the approaching cars, steeling himself as he raised the machine gun towards them.

In the car Nero screamed at Fio to turn around to get Angelo back, and for a moment she had slowed down as though she were considering it. The sound of machine gun fire echoed through the air behind them. They both grew silent and waited for the gun shots to cease before continuing their getaway.

 ****91 Days Later****

Nero walked into the hospital room, where a very tired but smiling Fio lay in bed with her newborn son in her arms. He walked up and sat in the chair next to her and gazed at his nephew.

"He's a handsome fella Fio, what did you name him?"

She smiled at her son, her eyes welling up with tears, then looked at her brother and said, "Angelo. It seemed appropriate considering..."

"Yeah, it is." Nero replied, clearing his throat with a short cough. "It's a good, strong name. I'm sure he'd be honored, Fi." He smiled as his sister offered to let him hold little Angelo.

A short time later, an extravagant flower arrangement was delivered to Fio's hospital room. When they read the card they were shocked by the sender.

"Best wishes and congratulations on your new bundle of joy. Make lots of happy memories as a family. Sincerely, Angelo"

...

Angelo sat alone in the Chicago mansion's main office, looking over the ledgers from the former family's dealings. He had made many changes to the structure of the former Galassia family after successfully taking it over. The gunfire Nero and Fio had heard that night wasn't his final stand, but him drawing a line in the sand in front of the cars sent out to kill them. With their second Don murdered by the same man, no one tried to fight him when Angelo made his move to take over the family. As his first judgment as the head of the new Lagusa Family, he saw to it that no one retaliated against Nero or any other remaining Vanettis. He gave them the freedom to live their lives without fear of their past.

And Angelo... He got his Family as well.


End file.
